


If I stay

by little_assbutt



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Last Part, M/M, tags can give to much away, this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_assbutt/pseuds/little_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 3 parts it's over. This is it. No more. The end of this is the end.<br/>Dean has a choice to make. To go, or to stay. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(It makes more sense if you read parts one and two first)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Major_assbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_assbutt/gifts), [Mel_the_Assbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_the_Assbutt/gifts).



> To my dear friends. For not killing me. Read parts one and two first please.

Cas frantically pulled the knife out of Deans chest and put his hand over the wound to heal him. The wound melded together but Dean still didn't move. "Dean! Dean! Dean get up," Cas cried. Shaking Dean's lifeless body. "Hey Dean, I got us some food. You need to eat. What the hell? Cas what are you doing here? What's wrong with Dean," Sam said in alarm. Cas looked at him quickly, unable to keep his gaze off Dean's lifeless form for more than a few seconds, with tears streaming down his face. "He-he just... It's all my fault. I-I didn't get here in time. I healed him but he won't get up. WAKE UP DEAN," Cas completely broke down shaking Dean's shoulders to the point where Sam had to pull him back. "Cas look he's breathing, but you shaking him isn't going to do anything," Sam said grabbing Cas's shoulders so that the angel was forced to look at him. Cas just disappeared, leaving Sam alone with his unconscious brother.  


Cas didn't want to leave Dean, but he couldn't stay there. Couldn't bare see Dean lying there so lifeless and broken. He realized that he was in the same cafe he had been in the day before. He walked back to the same table and found Mel and Allyson sitting there. "Oh hey Cas, we didn't expect to see you here. What's wrong," Allyson asked, and the two of them looked at him with concern etched into their faces. Cas sat down acrossed from them, "It's Dean. He-he tried to kill himself," Cas told him. He could feel the tears streaming hot down his face. Mel and Allyson looked at each other before standing up and giving him a hug. "Sorry I'm late guys, my dog tried to eat my keys. OOH HUGS," a strange voice said and Cas could feel another set of arms wrap around him. "Madeline," Mel and Allyson laughed. The girl was short, with glasses and brown, curly hair that frizzed out in every direction. The girl just smiled, "What'd I miss?"  


The four of them sat and talked for a while before Cas decided it was time to go check back with Dean. Cas found the three friends very strange. He wasn't used to complete strangers caring so much about him, but here were three teenagers who basically said, "Hello stranger. Why are you sad?" Cas zapped back to the bunker and found Dean laying on his bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing shallow; the sight made Cas's heart break. He sat down on Dean's bed and looked at him. "I forgive you Dean. I was so stubborn that I couldn't see that you were really in pain. I'm sorry Dean. Please come back," Cas said. But Dean didn't move, he continued to sleep.  


The day after Dean's incident, Sam decided to move him to the hospital, telling them that he had been sick and just didn't wake up one morning. They did a number of tests, and discovered that Dean was suffering from liver damage, starvation, a lack of sleep, and dehydration. They wanted him to stay the next couple of days to rest and get his strength back up. So, at the end of the day Cas sat beside Dean's bed and told him about his day. "I met back up with those kids I told you about. I don't know why I went back, but they seemed like they cared. I got you a pie, you can eat it when you wake up. Because you are going to wake up, you have to, I saved you." Cas continued to talk with Dean until a nurse came in and told him it was time to go. Every day Cas would go talk to Dean, refusing to believe that Dean was gone. After two weeks of this the doctor pulled him and Sam to the side and informed them that Dean was in a coma, and it was entirely possible that he would never wake up.  


Dean stood at the side of the bed looking down at his body. He should be dead, in fact he almost was. He stood there and watched as Cas sat there and talked to him. Telling him about his day, about Sam, about what the weird guy at the grocery store had said, and then he stopped and stared at Dean's body. "This is all my fault. I should've been there. I should have came when you called. You were right the time you said I was being a little bitch, you never said you didn't love me. It was just the look on your face, and I didn't think you would. I'm so sorry Dean. Please come back. I need you," Cas held Dean's hand and Dean could see the tears shining in his eyes. They were spilling over and soaking the bed sheets. Then a nurse walked in and looked at Cas with pity in her eyes. "Sir visiting hours are over," Cas didn't move, "Sir, you need to leave now," the nurse tried to get his attention. When she couldn't, she walked over to grab his arm. Cas snapped, flinging her arm away. "I won't leave him," he screamed. The nurse sighed, "Sir, we've been over this before, you need to leave so we can take care of him. If you don't leave, I'll call security and then you won't be able to visit him again." Cas gave the nurse a bitch face that even Sam would've been impressed with, and walked out. Dean stood there feeling numb. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and quickly turned around, ready for a fight. Tessa stood there, she had a smug smile on her face. "Hello again Dean," she said. Dean took a step back from the reaper. "I'm not here to reap you Dean, though I'd like to, I'm here to give you a choice. I don't know, it was Death's idea, he said that he owed you for the food," Tessa rolled her eyes. Dean looked at her, confused about what she meant. "What choice," he asked. Tessa looked at him as though he were an ignorant child, "Look Dean, Death says that, just this once, he'll give you the choice. You can either go or you can stay. Since you obviously wanted to die, my job is to show you what happens if you go."  
"I don't-" Dean started to say, but Tessa cut him off by grabbing his arm. 

Dean and Tessa stood in the middle of the woods. Dean had absolutely no idea where they were. He was about to ask, but before he could he saw Sam sprint passed with a group of vamps on his ass. "Sammy," Dean yelled. He tried to chase after and help his brother, but Tessa grabbed his arm. "He can't see you, and you can't help. You're here to watch," she said. They followed along behind them, and Dean watched in horror as Sam tripped over a tree root. He fell, and scrambled to stand but before he could, the vampires caught up to him. Sam screamed in agony as they tore into his flesh like the vicious monsters that they were. When the vampires moved on, Dean broke free of Tessa's grip and ran to his little brother. Sam's throat was ripped out, his flannel shirt soaked with blood. His face was pale, his brown hair a knotted mess of twigs and leaves, his hazel eyes stared blankly up at Dean, all life gone. Dean sobbed and looked up at Tessa. "What the hell happened," he asked. Tessa looked at him with pity. "After you died, he started hunting on his own. He got careless because he didn't feel like he had any reason to live," she told him. "Now come on, I have more to show you." With that, she took Dean's arm and Dean just closed his eyes.  


When Dean opened his eyes he was in a dark motel room. Then, a figure stumbled in the room and the lights came on, he could see that the floor was littered with bottles of liquor, scotch, beer, and a few other drinks. He looked at the man who just came in, and was shocked to see it was Cas. He looked awful, his clothes and hair were a mess, his once bright blue eyes were dull and bloodshot, and he had a scraggly beard. He flopped down on the bed and gazed blankly at the picture on the nightstand. Dean shuffled to get a closer look, it was a picture of the two of them. It had been taken on Dean's last birthday, when Cas had surprised him with a giant pie. Dean smiled at the memory before the door blew open. Two men walked in, each of them brandishing an angel blade. "Castiel," they said, but Cas didn't move. Dean watched as one of the men walked forward and slung Cas on the ground, pinning him down. "Cas fight back," Dean cried and the angel looked directly at him. A spark of light flickered in his eyes and Cas smiled, before the strange angel pierced his heart with the blade. "NO!" Dean shouted. A flash of blue light filled the room, and when it disappeared the angels were gone. Dean sat next to Cas and cried. On the ground the shadow of Cas's wings stained the wooden floor. "He just gave up," Dean sobbed. Tessa, once again placed her hand on his back. "If you come with me Sam and Cas will die within a year," she said. Dean turned his tear stained face to her, and asked, "If I stay, none of this will happen?"  


Six months later, Cas was back in the hospital room. Dean still hadn't woken up and, despite the many times Cas tried, his healing wasn't working. Despite it all Cas still came. "Hey Dean, I brought you some pie. I didn't really do much again today. Sam has started hunting on his own," Cas informed Dean. He continued to talk about anything and everything, until he was forced to leave.  


Dean woke up in a hospital bed. What the hell was he doing here? He went back through his memories. The knife, Cas showing up, everything going black. He wasn't dead, he knew dead and this wasn't it. Suddenly a voice broke through his thoughts, it was a voice he never expected to hear again. "Dean," Cas said dropping the pie. It crashed to the floor and Cas ran up to Dean. He grasped his hand and stared at Dean, tears streaming down his face. "Good to see you Cas, but did you have to drop the pie," Dean laughed and the angel pulled him into a hug. The nurse walked in to check what the commotion was, and smiled at the two of them. "Good you're up. I'll call the doctor," she said. The two didn't hear them, wrapped up as they were in the joy of seeing each other. "I came every day. I came and talked to you," Cas said softly. Dean looked at him confused, "How long have I been out," he asked. Cas stared at him, concern apparent in his blue eyes, "Almost seven months," he replied. Dean sat there in stunned silence. He remembered none of it. People say that coma patients are aware of what was going on around them, but to Dean it felt as though no time has passed. "I love you," Dean said quickly. Cas smiled, " I love you too." And then Dean pulled Cas in for a long awaited kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be a one part thing. Just some passive aggressive payback for my friend showing me a bunch of "Twist and Shout" references. Then I was threatened, so I agreed to make a part two. They didn't like the ending though, and I had to make a part three. Blame them.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Actually don't. They're cool people


End file.
